User blog:MustKillZombies/Painful Facts about Les Mis
So there are some things that I just realized after I read, watched both musical and film of Les Mis that I have put together some painful facts that I want to share you guys. It's going to be a lot but I hope it will be worth it. Me and my bestfriend compiled these painful truth. I am serious when I said it's gonna be painful!! I actually cried realizing these... If you read the novel, watched the musical and film altogether, you would understand the pain that I am dealing right now!!! *Fantine: "If there's a God above. He'd let me die instead.".... He did. *Jehan (Jean Prouvaire) died without any of his friends by his side. *Gavroche: "So you better run for cover when the pup grows up!"... the pup never grew up. *Javert was born alone, grew up alone, lived alone and died alone. *In One Day More, Enjolras & Eponine sings the melody of I Dreamed A Dream. None of their their dreams came true *Grantaire slept through the final battle, so he could have escaped and stayed alive, but he wanted to die with Enjolras. The man he truly believes in. *''“They will come when we call”''... No one came. *Eponine died in Marius’ arms. Valjean’s adopted daughter, Cosette, was with him when he died. Enjolras died holding the flag of his revolution. Grantaire died holding Enjolras’ hand. *Marius and Cosette’s children would grow up with no grandparents, aunts, uncles or family friends *Marius’ grandfather asks him who he wants to be his best man in his wedding, Marius says that he would have picked Courfeyrac, if only he hadn’t died. *Musichetta, Joly & Bossuet's shared lover, was probably one of the women in "Turning" cleaning blood off the streets. *Jean Valjean, Fantine, Eponine, Enjolras, Grantaire, and Les Amis to a certain extent, died just or noble deaths for things they believed in or people they loved, and were content in dying. Javert died unhappy and alone. A possible reason why he wasn't in the "Finale". *Cosette never knew how much her mother loved her. She never even knew that Fantine was her mother's name until the end of the novel. *In the 2012 film, the tune during the part where Javert is observing Gavroche’s body before he pins his badge on him is the instrumental portion of “Bring Him Home” in which Valjean sings “He’s like the son I might have known/if God had granted me a son”. *Valjean never knew that Javert killed himself after he freed him. His freedom was all for nothing. *Enjolras is shot eight times, one bullet for each of the friends he got killed: Lesgle, Bahorel, Grantaire, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Joly, and Jehan. For some reason, no matter how much painful life is and no matter how much you run away from it, it will always come back to find you. Even on little things, this is one of those things. Category:Blog posts